dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Xa-Du
}} Xa-Du, the Phantom King, is a Kryptonian sentenced to the Phantom Zone. Background Xa-Du was a Kryptonian researcher, interested in improving research into suspended animation. However, the unethical nature of his studies led to the Kryptonian Science Council suspending his research and choosing him as the first inmate of the Phantom Zone. A sociopath, Xa-Du swore revenge on the family of the Phantom Zone's discoverer, Jor-El. Over the course of his incarceration in the Phantom Zone, Xa-Du built an "ecto-suit" to allow him to walk free. However, Krypton exploded before it was complete, and his one attempt at revenge was thwarted by Krypto, the El's dog. Combat Statistics He uses a mixture of Hand Blast and Brawling attacks and has three special attacks: *'Heat Vision' - blasts the player at range, pushing them back. Can be interrupted, but he tends to block immediately after using it. He seems to stop using this when all yellow sun projectors are shut off. *'Ecto Blast' - charges the attack by rising up into the air for a few seconds and then releasing slow-moving pale yellow orbs towards the player. This can also be interrupted, with a large window to do so and if interrupted it will do no damage. Warned by Lethal attack icon. *'Yellow Sun Energy Sap Field' - pulls all nearby opponents close to him and heals himself. Only usable near a yellow sun lamp. Can be interrupted. There are four yellow sun projectors around the room. Shutting them off will weaken him, although it would be hard not to be interrupted without a shield. Xa-Du would periodically attempt to walk towards the projectors to heal himself rapidly. There is a feat for not shutting off any of them, but not turning all of them off is also a viable strategy normally, as while attempting to walk to a projector, Xa-Du does not attack, and is continuously vulnerable to interrupt (even when he is blocking, which normally counters interrupting attacks), although Supergirl would be trapped and unable to attack temporarily. This means you can use a quick interrupting attack (e.g. Martial Arts' Knee Launch) to repeatedly knock him down and deal bonus damage by positioning yourself between him and the closest projector. If you damage him fast enough, he will fall to the next health threshold for him to attempt to walk to a projector again right after the first period finishes, meaning you can interrupt him continuously for almost the whole fight. There is an orange restoration barrel at the back of his chamber. It only appears when the fight starts, but by moving around the edge of the room you can position yourself near where it will appear before attacking him. It respawns in 35 seconds after being destroyed and the healing effect lasts 15 seconds, so it would be a lot of help to any struggling player. Involvement *He engineered the events of The Death of Superman, having caused Doomsday to carry the spore plague and apparently kill Superman, before stealing his body and trapping Superman in the Phantom Zone. **He is fought as the boss in The Last Son of Krypton challenge, where he intended to trap Supergirl as well before being thwarted by the combined efforts of her and the player character. Trivia *Xa-Du's Heat Vision is orange instead of the usual red. *Xa-Du first appeared in Action Comics #5 (March, 2012). *Xa-Du's Ecto-Suit allows him to interact with the physical realm from the Phantom Zone, provided another connection exists. However, the suit is vulnerable to psychic interference from the Phantom Zone, and a strong enough opposing will could theoretically render it inert. In addition, the suit itself is difficult to wear, and users have described wearing it as "like trying to walk through glue". *Xa-Du's headquarters is known as "Aethyropolis". He also has a cruiser "Val-Kon" to traipse around the Zone safely. Gallery SupergirlXaDu.png See also * Phantom Zoners External links * DC Database Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Phantom Zoners Category:Krypton